<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two-Wheel With Me by LaDeeDa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665675">Two-Wheel With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa'>LaDeeDa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mates &amp; Marks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the grand old age of twenty-three, Sam and Markus had decided the time had come. They were ready. Their niece Caia had been their training wheels, and now it was time for them to two-wheel together as a bonded couple. </p>
<p>They had spent endless nights discussing their apprehensions and their excitement. The decision was made; the announcement given, and the appointment booked. It was time to choose their first child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mates &amp; Marks [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sam POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Super enormous thanks to Rebelrsr for not only beta-reading this fic but also helping with the title too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAM POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the grand old age of twenty-three, Sam and Markus had decided the time had come. They were ready. Caia had been their training wheels, and now it was time for them to two-wheel together as a bonded couple. They had spent endless nights discussing their apprehensions and their excitement. The decision was made; the announcement given, and the appointment booked. It was time to choose their first child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a four-hour drive to the orphanage, or as they liked to call themselves, ‘The Family Centre’, a centre that creates families through adoption. There were only a couple of centres in the UK due to the nationwide shortage of pups without parents. That was the thing with werewolves and their soul mates: the only pups born without parents who wished to keep them were the product of affairs (incredibly rare), rape (also pretty rare), or the death of just about every relative who could take the role of care-giver. The last item in that list was the reason Sam ended up in one of these very same centres for a brief time as a baby before he was transferred to the nearest pack that didn’t already have an omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon arrival they were greeted by the head carer, a soft-spoken woman commanding a team of nurses and attendants to give all of their wards the highest quality of care possible. She led them into the baby room, where their youngest infants slept. She gave them a well-rehearsed speech that advised them to take their time, think carefully, and if they found a child they wished to make a genuine request to adopt, that they only need call on her and she could get the child’s file for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The baby room contained two rows of cots, six on each side. When making their appointment they had been informed over the phone that the centre had two alpha pups in their care, one around three months old and the other a toddler. Once they were left almost alone in the room (there were still two nurses tending to babies and going about their duties), they agreed to take the head carer’s guidance and meet all of the babies rather than rush straight to the alpha pup, who stood out by a mile on the other side of the room with his chunky body. It would do no harm to take a peek and they had plenty of time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first baby was snoozing silently, his tiny nostrils flaring when he took a particularly deep breath. Sam pressed a hand to his chest and pulled an adoring expression at Markus who replied with a silent grin. Why were babies so darn cute?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to sidle along the row, smiling and waggling their fingers at each infant as they went. Some smiled gummily; others blinked up curiously, and one was fighting against her eyelids as her nap time approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were one crib away from the alpha pup when Markus halted suddenly, staring at the baby in front of him. After a few minutes he still had not moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam glanced between them; there was no obvious difference between this baby and the others, and yet his mate was utterly enraptured. The tiny baby’s full body vest had ‘Mason’ stitched across the middle and the placard on the front of his cot stated that he was three months old and his parents were both deceased. Sam could smell that he was a submissive and that he probably needed a change of nappy soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sammy,” Markus mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we talk outside for a second?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure,” Sam said with a gentle nod, a tickle at the back of his neck telling him he already knew what was coming. He could sense his mate’s emotions, the pure, barely contained love that had begun to bubble inside of him once he had locked eyes with Mason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They slipped back out of the main door leading into the nursery room and out into the foyer. Markus leant his head down to Sam’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to take him home,” He said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam knew exactly who “him” was but still he asked. “Mason?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to,” Markus repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We haven’t met all of the pups properly yet; you heard them tell us not to make a rash decision.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he’s so little,” Markus whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a baby. He’s supposed to be little.” Sam laughed quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were planning to pick a dominant for our first? They said they have two alpha pups, and you know how rare it is to get an alpha. We have a pack to be thinking about too; your family line needs to continue to hold Scarlett Moon together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus pouted silently and looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam sighed. What was he going to do with his childish mate? And now that he had watched Markus fall in love with him, the thought of leaving without Mason shot a bolt of pain into Sam’s heart. He was so small and sweet, and Sam definitely shouldn’t argue against being able to outnumber Markus within their small family with two subs to one alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the exhale of exasperated breath, Markus looked up hopefully, his eyes twinkling. Sam let a small smile slip out and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They returned to the head carer’s office to let her know their decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am very pleased to hear you have taken a shining to Mason,” she began, “but you should be aware that he can only join a family who would be able to take him as a pair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A pair?” Markus blurted with raised eyebrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, the funny thing is that usually it’s Mason’s brother that attracts potential parents!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Brother…” Sam repeated in a whisper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind was already racing at the implications. This could be an older child who needed extra care, who had been traumatised. Were they ready for that? Would it be wrong of them to take him as well, knowing they might not be equipped to give him the best support?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Mason’s twin brother Seth is an alpha.” Her smile was straining as her eyes flickered between them, clearly awaiting their reaction before she continued, “We can’t separate them even at such a young age. I hope you can understand, and we will understand, too, you know, if you can’t take on two at once. It’s a lot of responsibility and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we would be thrilled to take both of them home,” Sam cut in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no question about it. They had journeyed to the centre with the expectation to leave with an alpha pup. Now they would - with the bonus of a son they had already fallen in love with. If Seth was anything like Mason, they would adore him at first sight too. Sam secretly hoped he was a fat version of Mason… Ooh, he loved a chunky baby…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus squeezed his hand, a relieved smile beaming out of his face as he nodded enthusiastically at the woman in agreement with his mate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to decide right away,” she assured them with slightly raised hands as though attempting to calm a pair of rabid dogs. “It’s a huge step and we are happy to provide master-classes and training in all aspects of childcare.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Markus shared a look. A look of love and excitement and anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Sam, turning back to the kind woman. “We’d appreciate any resources we can get. But we are also definitely, absolutely, very sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Markus POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again to Rebelrsr for beta-reading and helping to name this story &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Markus POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day they were given their own room in The Family Centre to spend the morning in, bonding with their soon-to-be sons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth and Mason resembled each other in the way cousins did, where the similarity is almost entirely an aura rather than physical features. Despite being only three months old, Seth had already overtaken Mason in bulk, and his medical records (piled on the table for Sam and Markus’ perusal) stated that he was already weighing in at just over seventeen pounds. Mason, on the other hand (literally, Markus could probably perch him on one hand easily) was barely scraping ten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at him!” Markus marvelled at the younger but much larger baby. “He’s a hefty little fella!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like his dad,” Sam added with an uncharacteristically wide grin. Upon hearing himself called ‘dad’, Markus felt his heart growing until it was about to burst out of his chest. The day they got to take their sons home and begin their journey of fatherhood could not come soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents are going to be so excited when they feel how heavy he is!” He exclaimed and mock-weighed Seth in his hands comically. His mother in particular would be in favour of fattening him up even more. She had always been a feeder - in Markus’ baby pictures he resembled the Michelin man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm.” Sam hummed, stroking the fluff that adorned Mason’s head softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older-yet-smaller brother snoozed through the stimulation, already utterly content in the arms of his new father. Sam buried his nose into the top of his head, inhaling that incredible baby smell that radiated from their crowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth’s eyes were wide and curious, peering up at Markus from his pudgy face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’ll be so weird when they’re old enough to talk, and Seth will have to call Mason his big brother.” Markus chuckled, never taking his gold eyes from Seth’s brown ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was one of two things that were actually identical between them: their almost-black eyes and dark, downy hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the boys were each dozing on a chest, Sam and Markus flicked through their records, starting with their family history. It was not a delightful read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth and Mason’s parents had been members of a small pack, barely numbering twenty adult wolves. Their father was a guard, and their mother worked in the fields growing crops to sustain the pack. A human woman was murdered on pack lands, and their father was charged, convicted, and executed for the crime. The file did not give any details into the trial or the evidence, only that he was dead and had a criminal record with the Elder Wolves Judicial Office, where all packs reported their crimes. Their mother was pregnant at the time, approximately 7 months, and went into an early labour. The pack doctor noted in their file he believed this was because of the stress the trial had put on her and the trauma of losing her mate. Wolves didn’t tend to live long without their mates unless in a dazed or depressed state. She died during childbirth. Her pack, Golden Eclipse, had given Seth and Mason to The Family Centre, citing lack of bodies in their pack to provide adequate care as their reason for abandonment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do we tell them their biological father was a murderer?” Markus whispered, almost afraid the boys would understand him if he said the words too loudly and clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If they ask when they’re young, we tell them he died,” Sam answered carefully. “If they ask as adults, I believe in telling them the truth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus sighed with relief. He was so glad his mate knew what he was doing, “Okay, but you can do the truth-telling. I’d rather take potty-training.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got a deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their three allocated hours of bonding time disappeared in the blink of an eye, and before they knew it, their babies were being pried from their arms by nurses with small and sad smiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Misty eyes prevented Markus from pulling out of the car park for fifteen minutes after they climbed into his Jeep. Sam rubbed small circles into his bicep with his thin fingers. It soothed his aching heart a little, but not enough to keep Mason and Seth’s small round faces from his mind on the long journey home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cassie POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, oh wondrous Rebelrsr, for beta reading this for me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon setting eyes upon the twins for the first time, Cassie couldn’t keep from announcing, “You just had to outdo us, didn’t you? Two? You’ve got two babies? I want two! Karliah! Give me another one!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me some time to warm up first, love!” Karliah chuckled, shifting Caia to her hip, where their curly-haired one-year-old began pulling at the breast pocket of her t-shirt and sucking on the material.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A couple of lunges and you’ll be ready to rumble,” Cassie added with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to Sam and Markus with her arms outstretched and cooed, “Now give me a chunky baby to squish!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seth is the squishiest.” Markus replied with complete certainty and seriousness, holding out his hunk of a son by the armpits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassie held him close, sniffing his head and kissing his fluffy hair and cuddling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth was rather unimpressed by her doting, refusing to smile even when she tickled his chubby cheeks. Markus leant in to kiss his nose, and his mouth instantly cracked into a gummy grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No fair! Why doesn’t he like me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It took me seventeen years to like you; give the kid some time,” Markus teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a ‘you’ problem, not a ‘me’ problem!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus laughed good-naturedly and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he seemed at a loss with what to do with his body now that he had handed over his son.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a dip to the side, Karliah held Caia over Seth to get a peek, while giving her a running commentary on her new cousin. “Look, Caia, that’s Seth! Isn’t he cute and chubby? He’s your uncle Sammy’s baby boy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had made the decision during Cassie’s pregnancy to tell their children that Cassie and Sam were siblings (Sam adopted, of course). He was adopted by the pack as a group, not an actual pair of caregivers, but her parents had the biggest hand in raising and moulding him. Cassie’s parents were thrilled to hear this, having always considered Sam theirs anyway. They had even gotten to meet the boys before she did. Not that they had been in their new home for long, barely a week. Cassie had been chomping at the bit to visit sooner, but Caia had come down with a sniffle for a few days, and they feared passing it on to the boys by bringing her to the Scarlett Moon pack house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassie joined in. “He’s the same size you were when you were his age! What do you think, Caia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caia blinked at him. Seth blinked back, both expressing very little interest in the introduction taking place. That was okay; they would be seeing a lot of each other as they grew up. Cassie was sure of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam was smiling serenely in the corner, observing them through half-lidded eyes. He was clutching little Mason to his chest and bobbing softly on the spot. Mason snoozed against his fluffy jumper, soothed by his father’s touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mason isn’t much bigger than Caia was at birth, and he’s three months old,” Sam added quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so glad you guys got a sub pup, too; there are too many alphas in this room right now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seth began to fuss in Cassie’s arms, whining and reaching his fat fists towards Markus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karliah laughed. “I’m pretty sure the only times I’ve seen this many alphas in one room are bonding ceremonies and alliance meetings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope Seth looks out for his little brother,” Cassie wished aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seth is the younger brother,” Markus informed her with a humour-filled smile as he reached out to soothe his son, swooping him up against his wide chest and ruffling his tiny splotch of hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s adorable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet that’s going to cause some friction.” Karliah chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope not. I hope they grow up to be best friends.” Sam whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Mason’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cassie could already feel her ovaries squeezing at the sight of the boys, so small and precious and perfect. She wanted Caia to have a sibling, too. Maybe not as many as the number Karliah had in her head (Seven. Seriously, seven!) but at least one more… maybe two or three…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus sat on the carpet with Seth between his legs, and Karliah did the same with Caia opposite. She had been walking for over a month already and as soon as she was plopped to the ground she sprang up, bouncy as her curls, and toddled forward to inspect Seth again. He watched her blankly as she reached out a plump finger and poked his nose; then he smiled and so did she. A pair of alpha best friends would bring a hell of a lot of ruckus to their houses over the next couple of decades. Maybe Cassie was high on the smell of fresh babies, but she actually found the thought exciting. There would be a whole new generation of crazy dashing around her home as soon as Seth and Mason learned to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Markus and Karliah grinned at each other with the same flash-of-canine mouths and bright eyes. Cassie and Sam smiled softly at them and then at each other. Silently acknowledging how far they had come since they were a pair of puny sixteen-year-olds simply trying to get through their first days at the academy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she and Karliah had been driving in the car on their way to meet the boys, Cassie had texted her mother to find out how Sam and Markus were doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her mother had replied: <em>You won’t believe how naturally they’ve fallen into fatherhood, Cassie! X</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having seen it with her own eyes now, she believed it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>